The biggest fanatic
by Botol Pasir
Summary: Aku hanya ingin dilihat!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : OOC tingkat dewa/AU/Gaje/Typo/Lama updet/Hanya tiga chapter/dll**

**The Biggest Fanatic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bantingan pintu mobil terdengar menghentak di udara. Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan tatanan yang mencuat keatas memaki sambil memukul-mukul stir mobil. Ia marah, sangat marah sekarang. Pandangannya teralih melihat keluar mobilnya ,tepatnya melihat sebuah rumah dimana ia tinggali dengan sepihak setahun lamanya bersama kekasihnya yang ia sangat puja. Tetapi semua telah berakhir dengan sebuah kenyataan yang menyesakkan untuk dirinya. Kekasihnya sama seperti yang lain, hanya menyukai uangnya.

Uang, lagi-lagi karena uang. Sudah cukup ia ditipu oleh mantan-mantannya yang gila dengan uang. Kali ini tidak lagi. Yah itu semua hanya tekatnya,pada kenyataannya ia sangat berharap yang tadi ia dengar tidaklah benar. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ia ingat. Kalau saja wanita itu mengatakan semuanya tidak benar dan mencegahnya untuk pergi, sungguh dia kan meruntuhkan tekatnya dan dengan suka rela jatuh kepelukan wanita itu. Sekarang harapan tinggallah harapan. Pada kenyataannya, sedikitpun usaha mempertahankannya tidaklah ada.

'Dasar jalang! Rupanya dia sudah menemukan pria yang lebih kaya," Pikirnya.

...

Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk termenung di sofa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Seorang wanita berperawakan hampir mirip dengannya –kecuali rambut coklatnya– sejak tadi menggerutu kesal atas tindakan kakaknya yang hanya diam pasrah padahal sekarang sedang ada kesalapahaman besar yang terjadi.

Si wanita berambut indigo, Hinata, hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang direspon dengan muak oleh adiknya. Hinata hanya merasa lelah melanjutkan semuanya, semua yang terjadi.

"Jangan biarkan perjuanganmu sia-sia. Kejar dia!" Nasihat sang adik, Hanabi.

Hinata hanya meringkuk membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. "Aku lelah," Ucapnya lirih.

"Lalu untuk apa semua ini? Kenapa kau jadi pesimis. Dia masih ada di luar. Itu artinya dia masih menghar –"

"Cukup! Berhenti menasehatiku!" Potong Hinata dengan geram. Hanabi hanya mengendus layaknya kerbau melihat tingkah Hinata yang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Ia melihat keluar jendela, melihat mobil BMW merah yang biasa terparkir di rumah kakaknya sejak setahun yang lalu sedang melesat meninggalkan garasi mobil.

"Terserah padamu," Ujar Hanabi ketus. Ia mengambil tas motif hewannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian. "Jangan menyesal nantinya."

...

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian itu, Hinata tidak lagi menelfon Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama saling mempertahankan egonya. Tidak ada satupun yang mengalah, membiarkan semuanya tanpa kejelasan.

Hinata kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai pengelola toko kue di pusat kota. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah. Ia tidak menangisi kejadian seminggu yang lalu bahkan dia sudah merelakannya walau terkadang sedikit sesak masih bertengger di hatinya.

Bunyi dentingan lonceng tercipta ketika pintu masuk dibuka. Seorang pria berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang sibuk menata kue tar di etalase.

"Sepertinya kue ini enak." Suara khas pria dewasa terdengar begitu merdu membuat Hinata langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap kehadiran pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya. Ia langsung tersenyum melihat pria itu, Kiba, sahabat dimasa sekolahnya dulu. "Apa kabar, Hinata!" Sapanya dengan penuh keceriaan.

"A-aku, Kiba, aku merindukanmu," Ujar Hinata terharu dan tanpa sadar langsung mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Kiba sampai etalase yang ada diantara mereka sedikit berguncang.

"_Calm down_, Hinata."

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum canggung. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa." Kiba menggoyangkan tangannya dan tersenyum maklum. Pandanganya teralih pada toko kue Hinata yang menurutnya sangat klasik dan terkesan mewah.

"Duduklah di sana! Aku akan mentraktirmu." Hinata menunjukkan meja yang ada di pojok ruangan tempat yang paling bagus di tokonya yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya.

"Senangnya, bisa ditraktir." Kiba hanya tersenyum _sumringah_ sambil berjalan kearah meja yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya menunggu, Hinata bergegas membawakan kue terenak di tokonya dan mengantarkannya di meja Kiba. Mereka saling berbincang mengenang masa lalu ketika sekolah. Saat mereka dengan konyolnya memakai atribut aneh ketika di MOS ataupun saat mereka harus kebingungan karena selalu di hukum berlari keliling lapangan karena terlambat masuk klub kendo. Semua terasa menyenangkan walaupun pada kenyataanya, saat itu mereka begitu tersiksa.

"Kau tahu, aku baru dengar kalau Uchiha itu menjadi pengusaha muda terkaya di Jepang," Ucap Kiba penuh antusias sambil mengeluarkan Akamaru dari balik kaosnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura tidak tahu sambil menggaruk-garuk leher Akamaru yang diam-diam disembunyikan Kiba di dalam kaosnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukannya diam-diam kau memujanya saat di sekolah dulu."

Hinata tidak menganggapi perkataan Kiba, pura-pura tidak dengar. Beruntunglah perhatian Kiba segera teralih ketika Akamaru selalu ingin melompat keatas meja, berniat menyantap kue-kue lezat yang ada di sana.

"Akamaru jangan nakal!" Protes Kiba yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh anjing kesanyangannya, Akamaru.

Dentingan lonceng menyambut kehadiran pria berambut raven yang ditata mencuat keatas. Desas-desus langsung bermunculan menyambut kehadirannya. Dengan gaya angkuhnya pria itu berjalan menuju kasir yang kebetulan lebih dekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Mendadak sang kasirpun langsung membeku di tempat merasa akan didatangi pangeran c_harming_ dikehidupannya yang membosankan itu.

"Mana manajernya?" Tanya pria itu langsung. Yah, tentu saja tidak direspon apapun oleh sang kasir karena terlalu terpesona oleh kehadirannya. Pria itu, Sasuke, menjentikkan jarinya berusaha menyadarkan wanita penjaga kasir.

"A-a ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Managermu," Ujarnya datar. Wanita penjaga kasir langsung menyuruh temannya untuk menggantikan posisinya. Segera ia langsung memanggil Hinata yang sedang duduk di pojokan bersama Kiba yang sedang asik tertawa karena melihat tingkah Akamaru yang lucu.

Sayangnya pemandangan itu disalah artikan oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sangat cemburu melihat adengan romantisme yang menjijikan menurutnya.

"Maaf, Nona, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Hinata dan Kiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka, melihat arahan mata dari pegawai Hinata yang menunjukan kehadiran Sasuke yang terlihat sangat geram melihatnya. Seketika itu juga tawa Hinata langsung meluntur.

"Bukankah dia Uchiha itu?" Ekspresi terkejut langsung tergambar di wajah Kiba saat melihat Sasuke ada di depan Kasir.

"Mungkin hanya mirip," Ujar Hinata, berbohong. Tidak ingin beresiko membuat sahabatnya mengintrogasinya setelah ini, ia lebih memilih melakukan hal itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menghampir Sasuke yang mendecih kesal padanya.

"Jadi, dia orang yang lebih kaya dariku." Sasuke tersenyum sinis yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Hinata.

"Itu bukan masalahmu. Ada apa?"

"Dasar jalang." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan intonasi yang penuh penekanan. Ia tersenyum merendahkan melihat ekspresi Hinata yang syok atas ucapannya barusan.

"Itu bukan ur –"

"Hinata!" Kiba tiba-tiba saja datang diantara mereka yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk perang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil sesekali melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Bisa aku pinjam toiletmu? Akamaru pipis," Ujar Kiba setengah berbisik. Hinata langsung mengantarkan Kiba masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus staf karyawan tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang ada disana. Merasa kesal, Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

Situasi yang membuat Sasuke terlampau marah. Terburu-buru ia mengikuti Hinata walaupun sempat dicegah oleh beberapa karyawan tetapi sayangnya seorangpun tidak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ miliknya.

Seperti mengejar tikus yang sejak tadi menghindar. Akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata. Dengan kasar ia menarik Hinata dan langsung memojokkannya ke dinding di depan pintu toilet pria. Hinata meringis kesakitan merasakan punggungnya membentur tembok juga dengan bibir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ditekan ke bibirnya. Hinata terus menggelengkan kepala berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar yang diterimanya tetapi percuma. Bukannya terlepas, tubuhnya semakin ditekan ke dinding. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih diam sampai Sasuke menghentikan kegilaannya.

"Sekarang kau mencium jalang, Tuan Uchiha." Sinis Hinata ketika ciuman itu telah usai.

"Munafik." Sasuke memberikan penakanan diperkataannya. "Apa kau sudah menggadaikan dirimu padanya, heh?"

"Tutup mulut busukmu!"

"Heh, sok naïf padahal tidak lebih dari jal –"

Plak! Perkataan Sasuke langsung dihadiahi tamparan keras ke wajah porselennya.

"Sudah puas, Tuan Uchiha!" Tantang Hinata.

Merasa di rendahkan kembali Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke dinding, menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa dalam situasi ini.

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Sasuke tepat di hadapan Hinata. Sedikitpun tidak ada ketakutan tergambar di wajah Hinata. Sorot matanya terlihat menantang. "Setelah apa yang kuberikan pa –"

"Apa, heh! Siapa? Aku! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Angkuh! Egois! Apa kau pernah ingat namaku, hah!"

"Apa mak –"

"Kita satu kelas, di sekolah! Di tempat les! Di tempat kuliah! Apa kau pernah ingat namaku, heh! Apa kau ingat siapa Hyuuga Hinata, heh!" Hinata berteriak, memaki pada pria yang ada di depannya dengan murka. Ia yang biasa rapih sekarang tidak karuan. Air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Sungguh, ini yang pertama ia berteriak di tengah kumpulan pegawainya yang melihatnya tidak percaya begitu pun dengan Kiba yang langsung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mendengar teriakkan Hinata yang sangat jarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kiba berusaha menengahi, memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua orang yang sudah ada di puncak emosinya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Desis Sasuke pada seseorang yang menurutnya sok pahlawan tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam pada Hinata.

"Seumur hidupku aku menyesal bersamamu." Hinata memperkeruh suasana. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang malah menyulut emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, melangkah mundur memberi jarak pada kedua orang yang membuatnya muak. Onxynya yang kelam menatap Hinata penuh amarah juga kekecewaan. Berharap masalah ini selesai, ternyata yang dipikirkan jauh dari bayangan mereka. Keadaan kembali ricuh malah diiringi oleh jeritan histeris tidak percaya.

"Ya, ampun. Cepat tolong dia!" Pekik mereka yang melihat kejadian dimana Sasuke layaknya orang kesurupan terus meninju wajah Kiba yang tersungkur di lantai karena tidak ada persiapan sama sekali.

To be countinue

A/N : Oke, sesuai pengumuman di fic saya 'Nonaku Hinata' chapter 9, fic terbaru saya dengan pairing SasuHina akhirnya rampung juga. Harusnya ini berjudul **Fans no.1** tetapi karena terlalu aneh judulnya (reader:emang selalu anehkan kalo buat judul) makanya di ubah menjadi **The Biggest Fanatic. **Berhubung karena entah kenapa ff lagi error susah baget upload nih fic makanya baru upload sekarang. Sekian.

Terima kasih udah mao baca. Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : OOC tingkat dewa/AU/Gaje/Typo/Lama updet/Hanya tiga chapter/dll**

**The Biggest Fanatic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahg!" Kiba meringis. Menahan sakit di wajahnya ketika berhadapan dengan alkohol yang sengaja disapukan di sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ah, sampai saat ini pun ia bingung dengan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, untuk apa dia berkelahi dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. "Kau ada hubungan apa dengan pria itu?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk menempelkan obat lebam di sudut bibirnya.

Hinata diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Wanita berusia 32 tahun itu malah memasukkan semua obat yang tadi digunakan ke kotak P3K berusaha terlihat sibuk.

"Dia pacarmu?" Tebakan Kiba membuat Hinata bergeming.

"Mantan." Jawab Hinata cepat. Berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Kiba hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengerti Hinata belum siap membahas ini dengannya. Lima belas tahun yang terlewati ternyata banyak berdampak bagi mereka. Hinatanya bukan lagi gadis remaja yang selalu terbuka padanya. Hinata sekarang adalah wanita dewasa yang lebih memilih untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat masalahnya, berusaha menunjukkan dia tidak lagi secengeng gadis labil berumur 17 tahun.

...

"Hah!" Seorang pria blonde hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat jeruji besi perlahan terbuka. Menampakan seorang pria berambut raven keluar dari dalam sel tahanan dengan wajah datarnya yang khas seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. "Berhentilah memasang wajah datar seperti itu. "Naruto, pemuda berprawakan bule, memandang resah pada kawan baiknya, Sasuke, yang saat ini hanya melenggangkan kakinya acuh keluar dari kantor polisi seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. "Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat." Nasehat Naruto setibanya mereka di dalam mobilnya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menumpukan tubuhnya di jok mobil. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu padanya. Kau bahkan tidak mendapatkan apapun akibat ulahmu."

Sasuke masih acuh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat keluar kaca mobil. Sungguh, saat itu ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya seperti yang disarankan Naruto tetapi ia terlanjur emosi melihat wanita itu tertawa bersama pacar barunya. Heh, bahkan wanita itu tidak tahu ia berusaha menekan harga dirinya sampai serendah mungkin untuk bertemu dengannya. Salahkah ia yang terlalu bodoh percaya cinta yang tulus akan menghampirinya?

Ia tersenyum sinis menertawakan dirinya yang tanpa sadar berharap layaknya tokoh utama dalam drama-drama picisan.

Masih jelas diingatanya saat ia dengan ketidak warasannya bekerja menjadi bartender yang gajinya bahkan hanya sepersepuluh dari gajinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Saat itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, disebuah bar murahan di pinggir kota. Wanita itu mabuk, berceloteh ke sana ke mari bagai orang gila malam itu.

_"Bodoh, kau ini tampan kenapa bekerja di sini!"_Wanita itu kembali terseguk kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya._"Kau tahu...," _Ia melambaikan tangannya, meminta Sasuke mendekat._"Kau bisa jadi kaya bersama tante-tante girang." _Ia tertawa. Matanya yang sendu terlihat begitu menawan saat tertawa. Itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Ia mabuk berat dan tertidur membuat Sasuke susah payah menjaganya agar tidak dijahili oleh laki-laki hidung belang yang mendekat. Jujur, wanita itu cantik. Ia terlihat dewasa dan berkelas.

Sasuke berniat baik menelfon teman atau siapapun orang yang mengenal wanita indigo itu, sayangnya wanita indigo itu tidak membawa ponsel bahkan dompetnya hanya berisikan selembar kartu pengenal tanpa uang di dalamnya. Terpaksa Sasuke mengantakannya pulang selekas bekerja. Hubungan mereka terjalin setelahnya. Kebetulan atau tidak kunci mobil Sasuke tertinggal di rumahnya. Semua bergulir bagaikan air, terasa begitu saja mengalir tanpa hambatan walau sedikit pertengkaran kecil setiap hari selalu terjadi tetapi saat itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa hidup. Sasuke jatuh cinta walau bukan yang pertama. Bahagia, saat itulah yang ia rasakan walau sulit menerima itu semua _**bulshit.**_

...

Clek!

Hinata menekan saklar. Seketika semua lampu menyala. Ia tidak bergeming. Diam menatapi sekeliling rumah mungilnya yang kosong. Hening, itu yang terjadi. Hanya ada semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela yang lupa ia tutup. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi 'kucing' yang pingsan di ruang tamu karena belum makan, tidak ada lagi 'kucing' yang akan memaksanya berbagi selimut, dan tidak ada lagi 'kucing' stoic yang mengatainya tante pelit. Tidak akan ada lagi, semuanya hilang meninggalkan rasa hampa yang masih membekas.

Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya?

Bukankah ia sudah muak?

Muak berpura-pura.

Menjadi Hinata Hyuuga.

Kaki mungil Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela. "Hinata!" Panggilnya lirih pada bayangannya yang terpantul dikaca. Seorang gadis lugu dengan poni yang menutupi dahi. Tubuh tambun yang selalu terbalut dengan seragam yang kebesaran. Gadis dengan eksistensi **nol**. Sedikit takut, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bayangannya sendiri.

"Jangan takut Hinata, aku tidak membencimu." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf," Tanpa sadar bulir air mata jatuh melewati pipinya. Hinata memadang Hinata kecil yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Yah, akan baik," ujarnya berbisik.

...

**15 tahun lalu,**

"Hah, aku pusing." Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya mengeluh tidak karuan melihat formulir yang sudah kusut ditangannya. "Aku tidak sanggup jika harus menjadi dokter." Pria tadi, Kiba, mengeluh. Sudah sejak tadi ia berguling di rumput, tidak peduli tindakan itu bisa mengotori seragamnya dengan tanah.

"Bukakan keluargamu semua dokter. Bukankah itu mudah. Jika kau kesulitan kau bisa bertanya pada mereka." Ujar seorang gadis yang sejak tadi sibuk megocok adonan kue ditangannya sambil meladeni Kiba yang membolos ekskul di depan jendela ruang klub masak.

"Itulah masalahnya." Kiba bangun. Kemudian menumpukan dagunya di sisi bawah jendela yang tingginya sangat pas dengan dagunya. "Kau tahu mereka semua spesialis. Aku malu jika mengatakan aku ingin menjadi dokter hewan." Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Mereka pasti mengerti. Buka mulutmu." Hinata menyelipkan kue kecil kedalam mulut Kiba.

"Es krim?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengemut kue coklat yang berisi eskrim dingin di dalamnya. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau kau akan kuliah dimana? Ah, Ame terkenal dengan kuenya yang enak. Kau pasti akan kuliah di sana." Ujar Kiba sambil meminta sebongkah kue lagi.

Hinata tersenyum. " Aku akan kuliah Universitas Konoha."

"Kau yakin. Itukan sekolah bisnis dan managemen. Apa karena ayahmu. Bukankah sudah ada Neji." Ujar Kiba beruntun.

"Tidak. Bukan itu." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, aku tahu. Uchihakan." Kiba berujar pelan. Tidak ingin yang lain tahu sahabatnya ini begitu tergila-gila dengan Sang Uchiha begitupun gadis-gadis yang lain. Hinata hanya bersemu merah karena malu.

Entah kenapa Kiba selalu bingung ketika mereka begitu terobsesi dengan seseorang. Mereka rela melakukan apapun bahkan mengerjakan pr orang itu pun mau seperti yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Sasuke Uchiha, nama orang tenar itu, dengan eksistensi yang sempurna. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenalnya. Tampan, kaya, bad boy dan pintar. Orang pintar yang tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan pr dan belajar karena selalu ada orang yang bersuka rela mengerjakan pr dan memberi contekan untuknya. Entah sampai kapan sahabatnya ini akan berfikir logis dan menghentikan cinta semunya. Bagaimanapun Hinata terlalu lugu. Mungkin saja ia berharap banyak layaknya putri dari dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur tetapi sayangnya ada satu hal yang dilupakan. Sesuatu hal yang penting dari sebuah dongeng bahwa pangeran tampan akan bersanding dengan putri yang cantik. Yah, cantiklah yang tidak dimiliki Hinata.

Ternyata yang ditakutkan itupun terjadi, Hinatanya di permalukan di depan umum dengan ucapan yang sungguh kejam.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, heh!" Uchiha itu sengaja menjatuhkan blackforest di atas kepala Hinata. Blackforest pemberian Hinata. Itu pertama kalinya Kiba melihat kosong di mata Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir. Jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yang beberapa jam lalu. Wajah malu namun memancarkan kebahagiaan saat bertekat akan menyatan cinta pada Uchiha itu. "Bercerminlah!"

"Kau tidak berhak menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"Heh." Malas meladeni, Sasuke berlalu. Meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata beserta puluhan siswa yang melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau tak apakan?" Tanya Kiba khawatir sambil membersihkan kue yang ada di kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

...

_Ding dong ding dong!_

Bunyi bel memekik nyaring, tidak sabar memanggil penghuni rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Sang penghuni rumah tersentak dari tidurnya mendengar bunyi bising yang terus saja memanggil. Hinata, penghuni rumah, menyerngitkan alisnya tidak senang melihat jam dindingnya masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Sebentar!" Sahut Hinata dengan langkah terburu-buru menyambar pintu masuk. Seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan bola mata abu-abu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" Tanta Hinata sedikit takut juga cemas.

Hanabi, wanita itu, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. "Dia menahan dana untuk perusahaan kita."

Saat itu juga nafas Hinata berhenti. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka orang itu akan menahan pinjaman dari bank. Rasanya sekarang Hinata ingin sekali tertawa, tertawa miris.

to be countinue!

a/n: sorry banget para reader. Saya bales review kalian . Bukan simbong ato apa. Soalnya saya ngetik ficnya di ponsel. Jadi sekali lagi maaf yah...

Pokoknya saya berterima kasih dah di review. Seneng banget banyak tanggapan positifnya. Oh yah, ini ga da hubungannya sama nonaku hinata. Ini fic baru dengan pairing yang sama. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saat itu awal musim semi. Ketika kuncup daun mulai kembali muncul selepas musim dingin yang membeku. Aku, ditengah pasang mata yang menatap kagum, melangkahkan kaki menyusuri deretan pertokoan fashion yang berjejer menantang. Tak ada lagi rasa ragu dan takut. Aku, melangkah angkuh, mendongkakkan dagu sambil memandang kecil penjaga toko yang pernah menampakkan senyum menghina itu. Sekarang dunia berbalik. Alunan music tak henti mengalun ditelinga ini. Sejenak kulihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Sekian lama tak berani melihat cermin. Sekarang ini lah aku, gadis cantik dengan tubuh indah dan wajah cantik bak putri raja.

Ah, bukan, akulah...

Ratunya.

...

Bunyi nyaring jam weker meraung memanggil. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruk. Sudah sekian hari, ia terus memimpikannya.

Selesai mengatur nafas, gadis berambut hitam itu bangun dari tempat tidur. Melangkahkan kaki pada ubin dimana pecahan keramik juga barang-barang yang hancur menutupi hampir semua permukaannya. Tanpa mematikan weker, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak peduli, piamanya basah ia membiarkan jutaan butir air shower menghantam tubuhnya.

"_Kenapa kau diam saja!"_

Suara itu terus terngiang ditelinganya bersamaan dengan rentetan kejadian subuh tadi.

"_Lalu aku harus apa? Memohon ampun padanya, begitu? Lupakan!" _ujarnya saat itu dengan mata melotot.

Adiknya, Hanabi tak terima. _"Yah! Mohon ampun padanya! Kalau perlu bersujud padanya!" _balas Hanabi dengan membentak.

Saat itu Hinata tak terima, tanpa sadar tangannya melayangkan tamparan kewajah Hanabi.

"_Ma-maaf." _Ujar Hinata lirih dengan penuh penyesalan, menyadari perbuatannya itu salah. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

Hanabi melotot, tak percaya. Ia menyentuh pipinya kanannya yang membengkak. Sesaat kemudian matanya memerah dan mulai menangis.

"_Kau tahu, hanya itu yang kumiliki…" _Hanabi terisak sebelum kembali berbicara. _"…hanya perusahaan ayah yang kumiliki. Kau beruntung, ayah, ibu, semua mencintaimu. Kau yang baik, kau yang pintar, kau yang… Kau hanya perlu minta maaf, semua akan kembali normal. Sedangkan aku, apa yang bisa kuharapkan, heh. Memiliki anak diusia 17, dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hanya itu yang kumiliki, kumohon, jangan menghancurkan Hyuuga."_ Ujar Hanabi pilu. Ia menghapus air matanya dan kemudian pergi keluar meninggalkan Hinata. Selanjutnya, semua terasa memuakkan baginya. Gadis itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Sebulan kemudian, kondisi perusahaan kontraktor Hyuuga semakin memburuk. Walaupun hanya bank nasional saja yang tidak memberikan pinjaman, bunga pinjaman yang ditawarkan bank asing 10 kali lipat lebih tinggi, membuat Neji harus menggadaikan aset perusahaan yang dimiliki untuk menalangi pembangunan proyek kompleks wisata dari tender yang dimenangkan sampai 5 bulan kedepan sesuai kontrak.

Ini memang salah Hinata, dengan angkuh mendepak Uchiha terakhir itu dari genggamannya terlalu cepat. Bagai kacang lupa kulit, ia mengumumkan perang pada orang nomer satu didunia perbankkan itu seakan lupa siapa yang menolong perusahaan keluarganya dari kolaps dan mengangkatnya secara nepotisme. Sial, sekarang mau tak mau Hinata harus menggenggam Uchiha itu kuat-kuat kembali tetapi apa Hinata sanggup.

Harga diri atau keluarga, yang mana yang ia pilih?

"Maaf Nona, aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh dibangku itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku bisa menemuinya?!" Tegas Hinata pada seorang resepsionis perusahaan Uchiha sambil menunjuk sofa yang ia duduki.

Si resepsionis hanya memandang datar, mungkin malas menghadapinya. "Silakan anda menunggu, sesaat lagi." ujarnya sambil menunjuk sofa yang Hinata tunjuk tadi.

Hinata menggeram.

Beberapa saat kemudian, telfon resepsionis itu berbunyi. Sang resepsionis hanya menjawab ia, dan baik Sir setelah itu, ia menutup telfonnya. "Nona, Tuan Uchiha tidak bisa ditemui, sedang ada meeting penting dan ia tidak bisa diganggu untuk hari ini."

Hinata tertawa miris. 'Sialan!' Batinnya memaki.

Beberapa saat setelah menyuruh sekertarisnya mengusir Hinata, ia tersenyum puas sambil melihat keluar jendela dari lantai teratas gedung.

Muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak ingin ditemui baik-baik, Hinata menunggu di depan gedung Uchiha sampai tengah malam. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia mendapati Sasuke keluar dari gedung dengan dipayungi oleh seorang pria yang juga membawakan tasnya sampai memasuki mobil mewah hitam itu.

Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya membuntuti Sasuke sampai di kawasan apartemen mewah ditengah kota.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke mengok, melihat Hinata dengan tampang kusut memanggilnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum puas.

"Kau rupanya, nona Hyuuga." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Hinata sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tersenyum meremehkan.

"Heh, well, ada apa? Kau ingin minta maaf? Terlambat!" Ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mengaku kalah." Ujar Hinata menyerah. Tidak berniat memperburuk keadaan. Lebih cepat semua kembali normal, itu yang terbaik.

"Bagus." Ujar Sasuke puas. "Berlututlah. Katakan kau menyesal dan mintalah ampun." Congkak Sasuke. Matanya menyipit dan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Dengan seksama ia melihat bagaimana Hinata berlutut padanya dan meminta ampun seakan itulah dooping baginya.

"Heh, memuakkan." Ujar Sasuke sinis lalu kembali berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Menghiraukan Hinata yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan melepaskan Hyuuga?" Tanya Hinata setengah berteriak.

Sasuke berbalik, melihat Hinata yang masih berlutut ditumpukkan salju. "Kau pikir?" senyum memuakkan itu kembali terlihat, sama seperti 17 tahun lalu. Tanpa menghiraukan Hinata ia kembali berjalan.

"Brengsek! Kau brengsek Uchiha!" Maki Hinata menggema.

…

Telinga Hinata mendengar bunyi gemericik air. Perlahan ia membuka mata, warna soft krem plafon yang pertama ia lihat, bukan sinar menyilaukan dari lampu neon rumah sakit yang ia harapkan. Sesaat pikirannya meloncat tak terkendali, mengumpulkan semua informasi berupa gambaran-gambaran singkat yang terjadi sebelum ia disini.

"Ku sudah siuman?" tanya seorang wanita berkemeja biru yang baru saja muncul dari depan pintu sambil membawa segelas susu.

Hianta mendudukkan diri, sedikit membungkukkan badan menyapa wanita itu.

"Kau pingsan sudah dua jam. Lain kali, perhatikan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu bukan lagi milikmu sendirikan." Ujar wanita itu.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang sekarang ada disampinya.

"Aku dokter." Ungkap wanita itu tersenyum.

Perlahan Hinata menurunkan pandanganya. Sesaat berfikir, sampai tersadar kalau ia tidak lagi memakai jeansnya.

"Dimana jeansku?" Tanya Hinata cepat.

"Aku menggantikannya. Jeansmu basah, dan lagi ibu hamil tak baik untuk memakai jeans, bukan?" Jelas wanita itu. Yah, Hinata sadar perutnya sudah semakin membesar, bahkan sesunggunhnya jeans yang ia pakai sudah tidak muat. Hinata membiarkannya tidak terkancing, hanya disanggah oleh ikat pinggang saja.

"Sakura, bisa kau kemari sebentar!" Panggil suara pria dari luar kamar.

Sakura, nama wanita itu, meminta izin keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke datang. Hinata hanya tertegun. Mungkin tidak mengira ia ada di rumah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar, heh?"

Hinata acuh ketika Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar.

"Heh, so, pria itukah yang menghamilimu? Pria yang serupa dengan anjingnya itu." Olok Sasuke.

"Apa mengolok orang lain menjadi keahlianmu!" Ujar Hinata geram.

Sasuke mengendus. Ia memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku kemudian bersender di dinding.

"Apa dia lebih kaya dariku? Pengusaha minyak atau batu bara? Ch, sampai kau berani mencampakkanku." Ujar Sasuke menyindir.

Hinata masa bodo. Ia memilih mengambil jeansnya –yang ternyata ada di atas sofa- kemudian memakainya walau terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya akan lebih baik.

"Terserah." Ujar Hinata datar sambil berjalan menuju ambang pintu sebelum Sasuke menarik lengannya.

"Murahan. Wanita murahan. Apa yang dia berikan padamu, heh!" Ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata tak sedikitpun gentar. Sorot matanya seakan menantang.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Hinata menggeram.

Cengkraman di lengan Hinata semakin mengerat.

"Kau ingin apa, heh? Uang?! Apartemen?! Mobil?! Atau perhiasan?! Katakan!" Suara Sasuke mengeras.

Kedua pasangan suami istri Uzumaki yang ada diluar semakin waswas mendengar pertengkaran yang ada di dalam kamar tamu tetapi tidak berani mengintrupsi kehidupan pribadi mereka. Sejak Sasuke masuk tahanan karena insiden pemukulan itu, ia tinggal bersama Naruto, pengacara, sekaligus saudara tirinya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!"

"Siapa ayahnya, heh?"

"Lepas!"

Kedua orang itu saling melayangkan tatapan tajam, ingin membunuh.

"Heh…" Hinata mendecak. "…kenapa kau tidak ingin melepaskanku, Uchiha? Apa kau masih mencintai wanita murahan ini, heh?" Tantang Hinata.

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Apa yang kau suka? Apa tubuhku yang indah atau wajahku yang cantik?" Tanya Hinata sambil tertawa, terkesan ia main-main.

"Aku tidak main-main, Hyuuga."

"Tapi aku ingin bermain!" Bentak Hinata. "Kau masih tidak ingat siapa aku Sasuke, heh? Aku gadis itu, gadis 17 tahun yang menggilai pangeran Uchiha. Gadis tolol yang bagai babu, mengerjakan tuga-tugasmu, menyalin catatanmu, memberimu contekan. Kau memberiku harapan tetapi kau juga yang mengolokku dibelakang. Gadis jelek dan gedut, itu katamu saat menjatuhkan tar diatas kepalaku di depan semua orang! Kau brengsek, kau katakan kau mencintaiku tetapi kau tidak mengenal namaku. Apa itu yang kau sebut cinta? Sekarang, siapa yang kau cintai, heh, bajingan?!" ujar Hinata dengan intonasi yang meledak-ledak.

Hening sesaat. Sasuke masih menampakkan raut wajah berfikir.

"Lepaskan!" Perintah Hinata memohon.

"Tidak. Tidak akan…" Sasuke kempali mengeratkan cengkramannya yang sebelumnya melonggar. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, walaupun itu terjadi semua sudah berlalu." Ujarnnya tak mau kalah.

"Heh, sudah kuduga. Apa sulit untukmu meminta maaf,heh." Ujar Hinata bosan. Ia sudah muak. Bagaimanapun yang dilakukkannya seakan percuma. Ia akan semakin membencinya, sangat. "Lepaskan!"

"Katakan siapa ayahnya!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu! Yah, dia anak pria itu yang kau sebut anjing itu! Aku senang karena aku menghianatimu!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Hinata. Hinata hanya mengusap pipinya dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang kaget melihatnya keluar tergesah-gesah sambil menangis. Sesaat kemudian, teriakan dan bunyi benda pecah terdengar dari dalam kamar setelah kepergihan Hinata. Pasangan suami istri itu hanya bisa melihat dengan pilu, dimana Sasuke sedang melempar lampu meja ke TV LCD yang menempel di dinding dan menghancurkan semua barang.

...

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam, sedang ditarik oleh empat orang siswi menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka sehabis dihujani puluhan bola basket beberapa saat lalu. Ia tak melawan, tubuhnya sudah lelah memberontak. Setiap hari seperti ini, terseret bagai mainan yang hampir rusak mengalami penindasan yang tak kunjung selesai.

Clek…

Pintu gudang dikunci.

"Rasakan, dasar jelek!" Maki salah satu dari mereka.

Gelap. Gadis itu hanya menangis dalam keheningan. Sudah seminggu lamanya, setiap hari dikunci di gudang olahraga dan selalu keluar di pagi buta, saat penjaga sekolah membuka kunci gudang. Disaat itu berdoa, jika suatu saat ia akan membalasnya. Membalas semua kebenciannya.

…

Lima tahun kemudian.

Cling…

Bunyi gelas beradu. Serentak semua mengucapkan 'ceerse' merayakan hari ulang tahun Uchiha Corp yang ke-28 sekaligus perayaan pembukaan cabang baru di Prancis. Kumpulan orang berpengaruh dan para artis yang berkumpul di pesta mewah ini. Menyambut seseorang yang menjadi tuan rumah sekaligus pemilik Uchiha Corp. Dengan angkuh pria itu, Sasuke, berjalan menuju podium memberi sambutan. Ia tersenyum bangga, inilah sepak terjangnya menjadi pengusaha termuda paling berpengaruh diseluruh dunia. Semua orang memandang kagum juga iri.

Sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu, Sasuke kembali menjalani rutinitasnya. Berusaha melupakan, itu yang ia lakukan. Ia sudah muak, muak mengemis pada wanita jalang itu. Semua sudah ia lakukan, nyatanya wanita itu lebih memilih pria lain bahkan mengandung anak dari pria anjing itu. Persetan dengan semuanya. Wanita itu tidak lebih dari pelacur baginya. Kembali menjalani hidup adalah pilihannya saat ini untuk membuktikan pada wanita itu nanti. Melihat wanita itu menyesali perbuatannya jika mereka bertemu kembali.

Sasuke menerima banyak ucapan selamat. Seorang pria berketurunan Cina, memberinya selamat. Orang itu adalah pengusaha fashion di Prancis.

"Terima kasih. Bahasa Jepang Anda sangat baik." Ujar Sasuke.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku menikahi adalah orang Jepang." Ungkapnya.

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat mengagumkan." Ujar Sasuke berusaha terlihat ramah.

Seorang pria muncul tanpa disadari Sasuke yang saat iru sedang sibuk berbicara kepada tamu lainnya yang kebetulan adalah seorang artis yang ia kenal.

"Sorry, I am late, honey." Bisik pria yang baru datang itu, pada pria berkebangsaan cina itu.

Sasuke tertawa, ketika artis tersebut menanyakannya kenapa ia yang tampan itu masih single. Sasuke memijat keningnya, ketika sang artis membuka rahasianya saat ia membuat lawakan yang garing. Saat itu, tanpa sadar Sasuke melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Pria yang sedang berbisik dengan pengusaha fashion itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya, orang yang pastinya sedang berbahagia bersama Hianta dan anak haramnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Tuan." Ujar Sasuke kepada pria itu dengan tanpa sadar rahangnya saling beradu menahan amarah.

Pria itu, melihat pada Sasuke. Diam sejenak.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha." Ujar pria itu santai.

Darah Sasuke seakan-akan mendidih. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah pria itu tetapi ia tahan karena sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya pria kebangsaan cina itu.

"Yes. He's my old friend. Dia pria yang kuceritakan, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan pacarnya yang sedang hamil." Ujar pria sambil menatap Sasuke sinis.

Sengaja, ia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang hanya mereka bertiga yang mengerti.

"Heh," Sasuke balas tersenyum sinis. "Tak bertanggung jawab? Menggelikan. Dia anakmu, kenapa aku yang bertanggung jawab?"

"Apa?" Tanya pria itu tak percaya.

"Sorry, sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini. Dia orang yang kunikahi dan tidak mungkin ia menghamili seorang wanita." Ujar pria kebangsaan cina itu.

Sasuke terkejut. Tidak mungkin orang yang selama ini ia benci ternyata seorang Gay. Lalu siapa ayah bayi itu. Sasuke memaksa otaknya berfikir. Mengeluarkan semua memorynya. Sial. Satu kata yang ada diotaknya. Kalau bukan pria itu, lalu siapa?

Sasuke tersentak, sebuah ingatan kembali muncul. Saat itu, awal semua perubahan sikap Hinata. Hinata berubah menjadi dingin dan sedikit temperamen. Kembali ingatannya bekerja. Saat itu, sehabis tahun baru. Ia dan Hinata pergi ke Onsen murahan bersama teman-teman kerjanya saat bekerja di bar. Tahun baru mereka minum sampai tak sadarkan diri. Entahlah, menurut Hinata tidak terjadi apapun malam itu.

'Tak terjadi apapun.'

Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Ia langsung meninggalkan pestanya dan langsung ke bandara. Sial, Hinata menipunya. Sasuke mengambil penerbangan tengah malam. Ia ingin segera ke Jepang, menemukan kebenaranya.

Enam jam ia duduk di pesawat dengan rasa was-was. Kalau benar, kalau benar itu anakknya. Mungkin, ia sudah berumur empat atau lima tahun. Sasuke memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

'Sial!' Maki Sasuke.

Setibanya di Jepang, Sasuke segera pergi ketoko Bakery Hinata. Matanya membulat, melihat toko sudah tertutup tirai stailis dan ada papan yang bertuliskan 'Close'. Ia memaki di depan toko. Menendang tirai stainlis sampai merasa puas seperti orang gila.

"Brengsek!" Teriaknya.

Ia sudah lelah. Sasuke sadar, ia orang ternaif yang pernah ada. Mengharapkan cinta sejati yang menerimanya apa adanya. Nyatanya dialah yang tidak apa adanya. Hinata benar, siapa yang ia cintai?

Ia pun sampai sekarang tak bisa menjawabnya.

Sasuke pergi kerumah Hyuuga, di sana hanya ada Neji yang langsung mengusirnya keluar. Hanabi yang mungkin melihatnya dengan rasa kasihan hanya mengatakan kalau mereka pun tidak tahu dimana Hinata.

Yang hanya bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya menunggu.

Dilihatnya foto pertama mereka. Foto yang ia ambil saat mereka tinggal bersama. Hanya itu yang ada di buku albumnya. Seukir senyum haru tergambar. Kembali tangannya meletakkan buku album itu, bersama jejeran buku album lainnya sampai…

Pergerakan tangannya terhenti. Matanya memandang buku album foto yang sudah agak usang. 'Album Tahunan High School' itu yang tertera disampul kulitnya. Perlahan ia buka beberapa lembar foto-foto sekolah dan langsung melewatkannya menuju bagian foto-foto siswa kelasnya. Berjejeran foto setengah badan siswa-siswa dikelasnya dahulu dengan warna yang sudah menguning.

'Sasuke Uchiha,' Tulisan yang tertulis dibawah fotonya yang diambil saat High School. Tak banyak berubah. Kembali ia meneliti satu persatu fofo-foto itu.

'Hyuuga Hinata.'

Sasuke tercekat. Jantungnya serasa teremas.

'_Apa kau mengenalku, Sasuke?'_

Kembali suara itu terngiang di kepalanya bersama kilasan seorang wanita cantik, berambut indigo.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir.

Difoto itu, tergambar seorang gadis gemuk dengan poni tebal. Gadis dengan eksistensi nol. Gadis korban penindasan satu sekolah yang selalu ia nikmati. Gadis itu, yang sekarang lenyap tak tersisa.

Sekarang tinggallah ia sendiri di rumah besarnya menikmati semua kerja kerasnya sendiri. Yah, seorang diri.

"Aku mengenalmu, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke Lirih.

…

The End

**Akhirnya tamat juga. Terima kasih yang udah mereviuw chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat menghargainya walaupun tidak menyebutkan namanya satu-satu.**

**Saya tahu fic ini, sangat kurang pendeksripsiannya. Feelnya kurang kerasa. Maklum masih amatir.**

**Saya sangat menantikan review dari kawan-kawan semua, untuk memberikan ide-idenya. Karena saya berencana untuk merombak part terakhir. Terima kasih.**


End file.
